


Me and Her

by Indecisivedal



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Female Character, Crying, Depression, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Heartbreak, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Loss of Trust, Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, true story, vent - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indecisivedal/pseuds/Indecisivedal
Summary: This is my love story. As a 13 year old bisexual female, I wanted to share my story. This is my first writing and I hope that you all would care to read and that you enjoy, it would mean a lot. Thank you.





	Me and Her

    Okay; let's go back to the ending of 6th grade, 2 years ago. This was a time where I had been questioning my sexuality because there was a girl who made me feel a way that I didn't understand. I felt a spark go off inside my veins that flowed to my heart every time she pierced me with her electric blue eyes. I had been dealing with a lot of home problems as well as depression and anxiety. This girl was the only person who could ever make me forget about those problems. In a couple weeks it would be summer. Once summer finally came, I called her every day and we talked for _hours_ on group calls. We even ended up having a schedule from 1 pm - 10 pm. I had wanted to talk to her alone to become closer with her, but I never did. The short break flew by, and it was already time for school again. I got up for school, excited to talk to my newly made friends. Once I got to school, I realized she had changed completely over the summer; I hadn’t noticed any difference because she always had her camera off in calls. Little did I know, she had a transformation. I was blown away. I had been walking to my class and everyone had been flaunting over her. I was confused at first, but then I saw her and understood. She lost a lot of weight, cut her hair, and was a lot more confident. It was like she was a totally new person. And when she looked at me, I lost it. My heart started going on red alert. Was what I was feeling called love? I think so. Norepinephrine, adrenaline, and dopamine rushed through me like a rocket whenever she said my name as she saw me. She came and talked to me and shooed everyone else away. I felt so special. Later that week all of my new friends, including her, had been sitting in a circle. I walked up to them and sat 2 spaces away from her on the concrete path. She gave me this look, one that made me feel warm inside. Once I stopped zoning out, I tuned into the conversation. They had been arguing over who was the ugliest. Someone named Andrew said, ¨I'm the ugly friend here.¨ I replied, ¨Oh yeah, nooo way. That is definitely me.¨ The girl, Kensley, grabbed my hand. She looked me in my eyes, and called me pretty. It felt like a little prick at my heart. I thought about that for _weeks_. Kensley, my first real love. I thought she was perfect. Two weeks later she looked really worried and said she had to tell me something as I was walking out to leave school. That night she had texted me in the bath, and sent me a pride edit. I asked if she was a lesbian, and she said, ¨Yes. I’m gay.¨ I called my best friend and first ¨crush¨ Keenan. He told me to ask her out, but I didn't want to seem desperate because she just told me she liked girls. We ended up having a falling out after a month once a new girl came into my life and I got sucked into her, she had led me on and abandoned me. I started to think about how I left Kensley for someone who never liked me in the first place. We began to talk again in January. I told her I wanted to buy her Valentine’s gifts towards the end of that month leading onto the beginning of February. With my birthday February 3rd, I wanted to invite her over and I was going to ask her out then. I realized I was finally emotionally stable and ready for a relationship after turning down Keenan a year ago because I didn’t think I was ready for a relationship being 12 years old. She said she had to hang out with someone else last minute. That person ended up asking her out that weekend and they became girlfriends. I cried so much. If she had just came to my house that weekend like I asked, then this would’ve never happened. Then I began to blame myself, and started to fall into my depression again. I told her on Feb 6th, I had wanted to ask her out and that I was upset after she showed me a picture of her girlfriend. She told me I still had her and she wouldn't leave me. I guess I was just too heartbroken to understand. I told her not to get hurt in the way she hurt me, but when she did not respond I told her not to feel bad for hurting me so much. She left me on read. To this day she still hasn't responded.


End file.
